


Heart broken

by Growing_sprout



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst to the max, Someone kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growing_sprout/pseuds/Growing_sprout
Summary: My fifth book. Not such a milestone but something. Thanks for looking at my bad work and have a good day after reading this mess of a work :3





	Heart broken

Tears falling.  
Body shaking.  
Blood pooling.  
Loud sobbing.  
Thousand apologies.  
Funeral...  
Replay.  
You lied. You would be with me forever you said. Then why did you go? And where? You said that we would have a good time and that we'll be with eachother forever till death. Did you predict this. Did you predict dying. If you wanted to leave then you could have said so cause I would be able to still see your beautiful face. This cap that you left with me was lucky. Then why didn't you wear it at the party? Why did you have to be formal and not wear it? This is all MY fault. Was I that mean. Did you have to jump in front of me. While that monster tried to kill me? I should have pushed you away to let me die instead. Everyone is over it. Over the most beautiful angel with the sweetest smile. My lover. HOW DARE THEY NOT CAre for you.  
More tears.  
Thousand thoughts.  
Different timeline of where they were more happy. Where they were both happy. Where they had kids. Where they both died from old age with thousands of memories. With the new generation. And grandkids. Where you would still laugh and give me that smile. With that gear with that hat with that voice. Please I need another chance. Give me anotheer chance. I loved you and even Sorkel is over it. But not me. That man is dead and why did he take you with him. What if it was me? If I was in your place then you would still be here happy with probably Snorkel. Over me but happy. I would be up there and be able to see you smile from up there. Why did you step up Why did you stand for me. YOU KNEW THAT IF YOU DID THAT YOU WOULD DIE. So why did you? A useless person like me could have taken your place. Not an angel like you.  
More tears  
More blood  
More thoughts. I could still see the blood clearly. Still seeing that makes me gag. Makes me cry seeing that it's yours. I still see that face the pained expression with a soft smile and a very weak "I'm s..so sorry" with blood and tears mixing. Creating a sickly beautiful glossy pink that's on the sill of my window. Your eyes going pale . The beautiful bright shining pink going with it. Eyes now a pale dull lifeless pink gaze that will never blink again. Nor will wake. Now 6 feet under with the attacker not even worthy to be buried but now in the ocean with all the other bad spirits. Your body in the most beautiful cascet with pink stained glass at the bottom and light blue flecks with it.  
More tears  
Memory flashing back. You being lowered. Me on the top right. Carring you. Now I'll never be able to see your beautiful smile or your Bright shining eyes. I can't hear your toxic voice that ensnared me in the first place. I can only see you in my memories. My heart was complete with you but now it hurts. There's only half left. You to steal my heart only to be given back in the most painful way possible. Your the one who preposed. YOU MADE THAT PROMISE. WHY DID I SAY YES??? Now we'll never be together. Forever apart. I wish I could have done something. Now it's too late. Your gone. I'M SO SORRY ALOHA ...  
"Mask are you okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> My fifth book. Not such a milestone but something. Thanks for looking at my bad work and have a good day after reading this mess of a work :3


End file.
